


Blood Moon

by Rebekah_Matthews



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Matthews/pseuds/Rebekah_Matthews
Summary: An alternate ending to episode 189 when Sailor Tin Nyanko aims to attack Eternal Sailor Moon behind her back. What if Seiya never took the hit for her and she instead took the hit intended for her? The Sailor Starlights' anger towards the senshi softens to something kinder when they recall the casualties of war on their own princess.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 44





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little diddy which is an alternative way that episode 189 could have gone in Sailor Moon Stars, when Seiya originally took the hit for Usagi. Let me know what you think in the comments!

Sailor Tin Nyanko peered around the corner of the building, shaking her head in disbelief at Sailor Lead Crow’s stupidity at confronting the solar senshi head on. She thought the foolish woman had more sense but given that five senshi were arguing with her face on, apparently not.

“Oh my,” she muttered to herself, “I worried about her all the way over here, but she’s no good at all.” She gripped her cat paw gun closer to herself as she used the lever located near the trigger guard area to load the power source into the chamber. “Attacking from the front is for stupid people.” She snapped the gun shut with a satisfying click.

“We have a duty to protect this planet” Eternal Sailor Moon exclaimed.

“I’ve heard it many times!” Sailor Lead Crow shouted back with more than a hint of impatience in her voice, holding her whip in her hand.

Nyanko chuckled to herself taking aim, holding her cat paw gun up aimed directly at Eternal Sailor Moon’s back. The paw at the front of the gun opened up and energy started to build up within the weapon. She found the perfect aim and the inside of the gun started to fire up in a bright glow as she prepared to shoot. Suddenly Eternal Sailor Moon was aware of this energy and the faint thrumming sound behind her, prompting her to turn around. Her eyebrows raised and her cerulean blue eyes widened in shock when she saw the ball of light in Nyanko’s gun grow large. She was faintly aware of footsteps getting louder as they charged towards the group of senshi. The ball of light then shot out of Nyanko’s gun at an alarming speed towards her.

“Odango!” Seiya yelled, running as fast as he could towards the Moon senshi, the anguish filling his voice, heavy with anxiety.

But by then it was too late for Eternal Sailor Moon to dive out of the way. The inner senshi were still too preoccupied by Crow’s threat stood in front of them that by the time they turned around after hearing Seiya’s shouts, there wasn’t enough time to grab Eternal Sailor Moon and move her out of the path of the oncoming burst of energy. The light of the blast filled the entire street that the senshi were stood in, momentarily blinding them. That was when the attack crashed into Eternal Sailor Moon and she was only aware of the sensation of her pounding heart the moment before it hit her before the devastating feeling of pain overwhelmed her as she was thrown backwards 20 feet. She landed with a hard slump on the ground, her head colliding with the pavement before she fell still.

“Odango!” Seiya cried out, falling to her side.

The inner senshi gasped at the sight of their fallen friend and princess, Yaten and Taiki appearing at the scene. The looks of horror on their faces mirrored that of the inner senshi and Seiya who was now cradling her in his arms. With no hesitation, Sailor Mars stuck her hand out, the mark of Mars glowing in her palm.

“Mars!” she called, flames flickered to life up her arm as the Mars Arrow appeared between her fingers. She took aim at Nyanko, lifted her leg up as she let go with expert ease. “Flame Sniper!”

The Mars Arrow burned with a furious fire that collided with Nyanko who screamed out in pain, dropping her cat paw gun which promptly exploded with the blast of fire sent from the soldier of war.

Promptly, Sailor Venus put her hand out, yelling, “Venus!” the symbol of Venus appearing in her palm, unleashing a flurry of yellow sparkles to flutter around her. Then the sparks appeared to gloss onto her lips, in which she kissed the palm of her hand, forming a yellow heart to appear. “Love and Beauty Shock!” she shouted, throwing the heart from her grasp which then circled around her, multiplying into numerous hearts before combining into a larger heart which shot towards Crow in an explosion of yellow light. Crow attempted to jump out of the way, but she wasn’t quite quick enough as one of her black feathered crow wings was now sporting a serious injury, causing her to yelp in pain.

“Odango! Odango! Wake up!” Seiya urged, shaking her shoulder slightly in her grasp.

“Nyanko! Why are you here?” Crow demanded of the cat senshi who was profusely bleeding from her abdomen.

“I came because you’re not reliable!” Nyanko spat, holding her hands over her wound that was gushing blood.

Stars whooshed through the air and circled Sailor Star Healer before her star yell sizzled with energy. She gripped her star yell, holding it above her head, yelling, “star sensitive inferno!” She twirled round and released a single ball of lightning, hurling it towards Nyanko.

At the same time, Sailor Star Maker brought her star yell to her chest, holding it between her hands and lifted it above her head. “Star gentle uterus!” she hollered, spinning around until her back was to Crow, then turned the upper half of her body halfway and pointed her star yell at Crow. Her star yell powered up and fired round blasts of blue energy towards her.

The Sailor Animamate duo screeched as they both dived out of the way. Nyanko struggled to get to her feet unsteadily as she felt the bleeding dripping through her black leather suit. She stood by Crow’s side, breathing heavily.

“We’d better retreat for a while,” she grumbled, keeping her hands on her open wound.

“It’s your fault!” Crow accused angrily, her hand on her hip.

The telephone booth appeared behind them and they both stepped backwards inside. Immediately, Crow pushed against Nyanko’s head in annoyance.

“Squeeze in!” she complained.

“Your butt is too big!” Nyanko bit back, pushing against Crow’s face. “Why don’t you go on a diet?”

Crow grabbed Nyanko’s head violently.

“You should do something about your chest,” she replied furiously, as Nyanko squealed.

In a glow of light, the telephone booth, and the Sailor Animamates disappeared. Healer and Maker turned to see Seiya holding an unconscious Usagi in his arms, her transformation having let go after she hit the ground, and the inner senshi crowded around him. Sailor Mercury was checking Usagi’s pulse and for any response from her eyes. Her face looked grim as tears were welling up in Mars’ and Venus’ eyes. Sailor Jupiter had her communicator out and seemed in a trance as she was punching into it.

“We’re sorry this happened to her,” Maker murmured.

Seiya, Mercury, Mars and Venus looked at Maker in shock. The Sailor Starlights, particularly Healer and Maker, had been shocked at discovering the real identities of the sailor guardians of the solar system and felt betrayed and angry by the girl’s real identities. Seiya was surprised to find he could detect no bitterness, resentment, or anger in Maker’s voice. He had tried to reason with Healer and Maker to continue their friendships with the girls, but they wouldn’t hear of it. They figured that it was the perfect opportunity to keep Galaxia’s attention away from them while they searched for the fireball princess.

“We know what it’s like to see someone you care very much about to be a casualty of war,” Healer said earnestly, her face solemn.

“The outer senshi will be here in two minutes,” Jupiter told the girls, ignoring the Starlights.

“Let’s move her to the temple,” Mars suggested. “We can’t take her home. Her family will ask questions we can’t answer.”

“That’s a good idea,” Mercury nodded, standing.

Jupiter crouched to Usagi’s side where Seiya was still holding her, his cheeks damp with tears and his face full of shock and upset.

“Seiya,” she urged.

Seiya looked up at her, his face almost pleading.

“I need to know she will be okay,” he appealed to her.

Healer and Maker glanced at each other, saying nothing.

“It’s not for you to know,” Sailor Uranus’ voice cut across whatever Jupiter had been about to say.

“None of you belong here,” Sailor Neptune stated coldly, joining the group, with Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn walking behind her with stoic expressions on their faces, their eyes flickering to their princess and back to the Starlights.

“I tried to take the hit for her,” Seiya murmured, squeezing Usagi to him.

“But you didn’t,” Uranus replied coldly. “Get your hands off her.” When Seiya made no attempt to move, she stood above him, her eyes hard. “I said get off! Don’t touch her.”

She then bent down when Seiya released his hold on the unconscious blonde and Uranus took her up into her arms. She shot the Starlights a hard look before glancing at the inner senshi and jerked her head. They followed her out of the street and headed to the Hikawa Shrine. Maker and Healer let go of their transformation and approached Seiya. Taiki bent down and helped Seiya up off the floor.

“It would have been really foolish if you’d have taken the hit,” he told him.

“I wish I had,” Seiya confessed with a heavy heart.

***

_“For a year… or perhaps a little longer than that… I won’t be back,” Mamoru hedged, turning to look at her. “Would it be okay?”_

_She continued to stare into the depths of the river below, watching the fish swimming downstream and out of sight under the bridge they were stood on. The sun was streaming down on them, the heat warming their skin. All she could think was how could such a beautiful day feel so grey. Her hands resting on the railing of the bridge shook slightly as she tried to keep her emotions from spilling over._

_“I’m alright!” she insisted. “What’s wrong with America?” She turned to look at him with a joyful expression on her face. Of course, it was amazing news for Mamoru. It would really help him to pursue his dream to be a doctor. But it was so hard to keep the smile plastered on her face. “It doesn’t mean that we can’t see each other forever!” She stepped forward, resting her forehead just below his chest. “And… I’ll always be in love with you. Good luck in your studies.” She blinked and the tears fell to the ground beneath them, keeping her face away from his gaze._

Rei stood in the doorway, her eyes fixed on Usagi in the bed. A day had passed, and she still hadn’t woken. Amy had given her a look over and a doctor had visited to tend to her. They were unable to answer his questions of how she ended up in such a state, so they used a trick of Chibiusa’s and hypnotised him into just tending to his patient and asking no questions. Usagi’s head was bandaged up and the priestess mused to herself how sad it was to see Usagi without her hand tied in her usual odangos. It was heart breaking.

“No change?” Haruka’s voice asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“None,” Rei replied, with a heavy sigh. “I just wish she would open her eyes, or her stomach would grumble or… anything.”

“She’ll be okay,” Haruka said softly. The way she said it sounded more like she was reassuring herself more than Rei. She looked over Rei’s shoulder to see Hotaru approaching them. “What’s wrong, Hotaru?”

“Besides the usual?” Hotaru answered. Haruka and Rei shrugged as if to say _fair enough_. “She’s healing. I can feel the power of the Ginzuishou. It’s strong. She’s strong.”

“Yeah,” Rei nodded. “I can feel it, too. But it’s just…” she sighed, “I wish she’d come back to us.”

_She opened her eyes, conscious of the breath she breathed out of her lungs._

_“Usagi?”_

_She opened her eyes in shock, holding Chibi Chibi close to her body. She looked up to see all of the sailor senshi stood in front of her._

_“Everyone?” she gasped, unsure if she was just dreaming. “Haruka-san, Michiru-san.”_

_“It’s over,” Haruka replied, her hands deep in her trouser pockets._

_“You’re not alone, Usagi,” Michiru assured her._

_“Yes, we will always be here,” Setsuna told her, “until the very end.”_

_“The end?” Usagi repeated, clutching Chibi Chibi closer to her._

_“Sorry you feel so alone, Usagi,” Ami apologised._

_“If you didn’t stand on your own for a while, you’d never find your strength,” Rei winked._

_Usagi felt the tears pool in her eyes._

_“It’s not that we wanted to treat you like you’re made of glass or anything,” Makoto put in._

_“Right, we just treated you a little differently,” Minako waved it off with her hand._

_“Isn’t that the same thing?” Rei asked, the humour in her voice._

_Minako laughed. “But it’s true!”_

_“Darn right, darn right!” Rei chimed._

_“Rei-chan, Minako-chan!” Ami scolded them._

_“Girls, that’s terrible,” Usagi replied, looking down at the grass beneath her. “I’m so stupid. I actually believed that I was alone.”_

_“We wanted you to see that you’re strong without Mamoru-san, too,” Makoto told her._

_“Usako?”_

_Her eyes widened when she heard his voice. The voice she hadn’t heard in so long except on the answering machine._

_“Usagi?”_

_She caught her breath. Her daughter’s voice. She could never forget it. She looked behind her to see Mamoru and Chibiusa stood there with affectionate smiles on their faces._

_“I was worried,” Chibiusa said, “I came back from the 30 th century.”_

_“I’m sorry I made you feel so lonely,” Mamoru apologised. “I’ll never leave you again.”_

_The tears ran freely down her cheeks as she recalled how much she missed her family._

_“Chibiusa-chan,” she said brokenly, “Mamo-chan.”_

_Mamoru stepped forward and crouched in front of her, brushing her bangs away from her forehead._

_“Everything will be fine,” he told her._

_“Yeah,” she replied, wiping her cheeks. “I really thought you were gone.” She ran the back of her hand under her eyes. “Welcome back, Mamo-”_

_Her eyes met the wrong coloured blue eyes. Mamoru’s eyes were a stormy blue of a fierce night sky. But these were like the sky that was just getting ready to go to sleep. The first peeks of a starry night sky. She peered closer to see Seiya looking at her._

_“I’ll always protect you, Odango,” he stated. “I’m sorry I was too late this time.”_

Her eyes fluttered open, the sickening sensation coming over her and she groaned. Her head felt like it was going to split open and knew she couldn’t transform into Eternal Sailor Moon right now. The fatigue was crushing, keeping her lying in an unfamiliar bed. She could hear the distant caws of crows somewhere which sounded familiar. It poked at something in her brain, urging her to remember. It sounded so loud in her thrumming ears. The headache was mind-boggling. Her eyes flickered to the window where she found the light from the moon streaming down into her room.

“You’re in the Hikawa Shrine,” a soft voice whispered.

She turned her head abruptly in the direction of the voice and she came over ever so woozy after she did so.

“Take it easy,” the voice ordered.

Stepping forward, Sailor Star Fighter appeared at the foot of her bed, her expression mournful and her face ashen. She stepped round the bed and approached Usagi, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

“I was too late,” Fighter whispered.

Usagi realised she had been dreaming, Fighter’s words echoing a conversation she thought she’d had in real time.

“I’m so sorry, Usagi,” Fighter breathed. She leaned forward, brushing long strands of hair away from Usagi’s face where the breeze from the window had blown over her. “I shouldn’t be here, but I just had to see that you were okay.”

“What happened?” Usagi asked, her throat felt parched, her lips dry.

Fighter held a glass with a straw in it which she bent towards Usagi so that she needn’t move. Usagi gulped mouthfuls of water as her eyes were trained on Fighter.

“There was an attack,” Fighter told her. “Sailor Tin Nyanko…”

Then it came back to her. The gun. The screams. The blast.

“You tried to push me out of the way,” Usagi whispered.

“I would do it all over again,” Fighter told her.

“Why?” she wondered. “I lied to you. I should have told you I was Sailor Moon.”

“I should have told you I was Sailor Star Fighter,” Fighter countered, then she shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. You’re important, Usagi.” She laughed softly with a shake of her head. “Uranus threatened to blow me back to kingdom come if I ever came near you. You’ve been unconscious for two days. It’s taken me until now to find a way to visit you.”

Usagi’s eyes widened in alarm at the time passed but she couldn’t be surprised. She could feel the consequences of the attack she suffered and it was taking everything in her power to not fall asleep again.

“I’m not surprised,” Usagi replied, with an inner smile. “I’m glad you’re not hurt, Fighter… Seiya.”

Fighter’s eyes widened at her civilian name then she stood.

“I should go, Odango,” Fighter announced. “I don’t want to be discovered at your bedside by your senshi. I always knew you had a bright shine. I just didn’t realise you held such a dominant shine.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Usagi promised. Fighter turned away. “Thank you for seeing me.”

Fighter closed her eyes, inhaling a lungful of air. She turned back to Usagi and placed a kiss to her forehead, closing her eyes as she inhaled her sweet scent which reminded her so much of her princess of Kinmoku.

“Sleep, Odango,” Fighter ordered, her voice soft, as she turned back to the open window. She leaped out and down onto the earth below. She heard Usagi’s sigh as she succumbed to sleep again, and Fighter exhaled sharply, letting the tears well up in her eyes and run down her cheeks. She leaned against the wall, holding her hand over her heart feeling every beat under her chest. Her care for the moon senshi was only growing each day. It was heart breaking to see her lying so weak in that bed.

The thing with a lunar eclipse is that on a night of a full moon, the Earth blocks the light of the sun turning the light of the moon red. It’s been told that this is the blood moon. Fighter just hoped that Usagi could maintain her light in the face of this darkness.


End file.
